Your Typical Teenage Life
by Blizzardwind
Summary: A bunch of bird-kids try to keep from getting caught by evil scientists. Oh, and wolf men called Erasers and annoying FlyBoys are trying to help the process of death. Interested yet?
1. Characters

Characters:

Flock Leader: Eva- Vietnamese Avian- American with soft dark brown eyes and silky long black hair; glossy white wings with tawny-colored downy, sister of Sydney, 14 ½ years old

Sydney- Vietnamese Avian- American with strange royal purple eyes (suspected to be mutation called Alexandria's Genesis, don't have this in real life, just looks cool) and wavy black hair; jet black wings with light gray downy, sister of Eva, best friend to Sophie, likes Ian, Matthew, and Adrian, 14 years old

Sophie- Chinese Avian- American with chocolate brown eyes and straight black hair; fluffy white wigs with light tawny gold downy, best friend to Sydney, 14 years old

Adrian- Asian Avian- American with kind dark brown eyes and black hair; fast gray wings with white downy, 14 years old

Matthew- Mexican Avian- American with brown eyes and short, dark brown hair; tan wings with golden downy, 14 ½ years old, likes Sydney

Ian- Mexican Avian- American with black eyes, and wavy short black hair; white wings with brown downy, 14 ½ years old, likes Sydney

Nicolas- Mexican Avian- American with dark brown eyes and short, black hair; tawny colored wings and black downy, 14 ½ years old

Annabelle- Korean Avian- American with dark light black eyes and short black hair; beautiful gray wings with tawny downy, 14 years old

**Quick AN: Might need a beta reader for this!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I grabbed my _Coca-Cola_ soda can and chugged some more delicious soda goodness down my throat. I burped, and then quickly recoiled out of embarrassment. I looked around the house; it was a mess! Clothes strung everywhere like banners for a party, the bathroom overflowing (again), and the sink was piled with dirty dishes.

I groaned and got up, heading towards the filthy sink. I wacked Matthew on the head, who was sleeping on the couch, and told him to help me. He mumbled, "Fine..." as he dragged his feet across the room to the kitchen, where he slipped on a banana peel lying on the floor. I caught him just before his head hit the ground, and he quickly scrambled up.

Today was such a slow day. I mean, every day was, but this day was even slower than all the others. I started to scrub, until a large explosion nearly crushed us. Out of habit, Matthew and I soared straight up, and we quickly settled down on the roof.

"Get the rest of the flock..." murmured Matthew, before he settled down on the ground to sleep. Eva, Adrian, Sophie, Nicolas, Annabelle, and Ian also flew out of the house, with worried looks on their faces. Their wings were so beautiful….like a bunch of oddly colored birds…

I sat down beside Matthew, gently stroking his hair, until I fell asleep beside him. It felt like 30 seconds (which it was) when I was woken up again. "Where have you been?" said Eva in an OMG-we-have-been-looking-all-over-for-you tone.

"Waiting…" I murmured softly, still sleepy from a 30 second rest.

"Just wake Matt up," Eva firmly replied. The flock flew away, where I guessed they were going to salvage a few things from the wreck.

"Matt, wake up." I shook his body. "Matt. MATT!" He got up slowly to his feet, and I helped him up. We flew off to find the flock, but what we did find was something awfully suspicious.

"What's that?" Matthew asked, still drowsy, but wearily. There, engulfed in flames from the explosion, was a raven mask. It didn't seem slightly burned at all, and the feathers were as glossy as ever. I saw this mask such a long time ago…

Anger as fiery as the flames burst inside me. _No, no…it's coming back…LEAVE ME ALONE! _I screeched in my head. The flames overtook me, and Matthew fainted at an unknown source. I reached for the raven mask, my eyes blood-red, and cackled evilly. My body may have been taken over, but not my brain. _Yup, here we go again. Your typical teenage life._

**AN: Need a beta reader! Sorry if this chapter doesn't seem to fit with Maximum Ride or seems off topic. I tried to finish this chapter but I had a writer's block. -Blizzardwind**


End file.
